


Curing Nightmares Can Be Fun

by AgentDaisyMaximoff



Series: Darcy Lewis Smut Week [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDaisyMaximoff/pseuds/AgentDaisyMaximoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha has a nightmare. Darcy has an idea to help her feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curing Nightmares Can Be Fun

“Natasha.”

A hand touched her shoulder, and Natasha flinched away violently, instinctively reaching for the knife under her pillow.

Darcy grabbed Nat’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “Shh, Nat, it’s okay, you were just dreaming. You’re safe.”

Natasha squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, willing the images to disappear, willing herself back to the present. Darcy murmured soothingly to her in Russian, and Nat smiled softly. She adored Darcy for learning Russian for her.

After a few moments, she sighed and her green eyes met Darcy’s worried blue ones. She relaxed against the younger girl. “I’m okay now, Darce.”

“You sure?” Darcy rubbed her shoulders. “You’ve still got some tension here.”

Nat chewed on her lip. “Well, I mean, I’m not going back to sleep anytime soon, but yeah, I’m…oh, that feels good.” She arched her back as Darcy ran a knuckle down her spine, moaning slightly.

Darcy smiled. “Well, I think I just figured out how to take your mind off of things.” She reached around and cupped Natasha’s breasts. “That is, if you want me to.”

Nat gasped as Darcy rubbed her nipples through her silk nightgown. “If you think it will help…”

Darcy smiled and pinched her nipples before running her hands down Nat’s arms, pulling her wrists together. “Shall we play a game?”

Natasha pulled away, standing up and and pulling her nightgown over her head. Darcy bit her lip as she surveyed the redhead’s figure, reaching out and running a hand lightly over Nat’s stomach.

Natasha moaned as Darcy trailed her hand down across her thigh, then whimpered as Darcy pulled away and stood up, discarding her own pajamas and underwear in a heap of cotton and flannel. She hooked her thumbs under Natasha’s lacy black panties and slowly pulled them down her legs. 

Nat shivered in anticipation as she stepped out of her underwear. She pulled Darcy to her feet, their tongues meeting as Darcy pushed her back onto their satin sheets. 

Darcy pulled back to study Natasha for a moment. “Do you trust me?”

Nat nodded, knowing what Darcy was implying. “Yes, Моя любовь (Moya lyubov', “my love”). Absolutely.”

Darcy smiled and went to the wardrobe, pulling out a bundle of silk. Returning to Natasha, she loosely bound the redhead’s wrists and ankles to the bedposts with silk neckties (generously “donated” by Tony). She held up the green silk scarf questioningly. Natasha nodded, and Darcy used the scarf to blindfold her.

Natasha licked her lips as Darcy sat back to admire the effect. Smiling to herself, she reclaimed the redhead’s breasts, teasing the nipples until they stood erect. Natasha writhed under her hands, small moans of pleasure escaping her lips. Darcy traced a fingernail over an erect nipple before bending down and capturing it in her mouth. Natasha moaned as Darcy bit gently and traced a path to her other nipple with her tongue. She panted. “Oh, you tease.”  
Darcy smiled against Nat’s breast and traced a hand down to lightly brush Natasha’s clit. Nat moaned. “Oh my god, I take it back!”

She writhed as Darcy teased the sensitive bud while suckling her nipple, gasping and moaning. Her chest heaved. “Oh GOD.”

Darcy pulled away suddenly, leaving Natasha gasping in frustration. She laughed as Nat swore in Russian. “Didn’t you want me to be a tease, darling?”

Natasha panted and whimpered. “Oh god, please, come back. I didn’t mean it!”

Smirking, Darcy slid her hands up Nat’s inner thighs before bending down and giving her clit a long, sensuous lick. Nat gasped and arched her back. “Oh!”

Darcy licked again before using her fingers to penetrate the redhead. Nat arched her back and cried out as Darcy skillfully used her fingers and tongue to work her into a frenzy. She writhed and pulled against the bonds, gasping and screaming.

Just before her passion boiled over, Darcy pulled away. Nat hissed in indignation. “Oh, god, Darcy, please, I’m begging you.”

Darcy reached up and played with Natasha’s nipples, and Nat panted. Darcy smiled. “Do you really want to come for me?”

Nat panted and whimpered. “Oh god, yes.”

Darcy reached up and untied the blindfold. Natasha’s eyes were filled with desperation and  
longing. “Beg me.”

Natasha moaned as Darcy brushed a finger near her clit. “Oh god. Please, please, oh god, Darcy, please, I want to come for you, please.”

Darcy leaned over and kissed Natasha deeply before returning her attention between the redhead’s thighs. Nat arched her back and moaned as the brunette’s fingers entered her and her tongue found the most sensitive spot on her body. She thrashed and moaned, and when Darcy nipped lightly at her clit, every nerve in her body lit up with pleasure and she screamed and bucked wildly in orgasm. Her eyes rolled back in her head. “OH GOD DARCY!”

Darcy continued her ministrations until Natasha’s spasms subsided, and then she pulled back and kissed the redhead deeply again. As Natasha panted, Darcy untied her arms and legs and sat beside her.

After a moment, Natasha sat up and pulled Darcy close, kissing her and lightly circling a nipple. “Now it’s my turn.”

Darcy shivered as Natasha traced a finger down to her clit, brushing it lately. “Oh, I’m going to pay for teasing you, aren’t I?”

Natasha smirked. “Definitely.”

~~~

Natasha was definitely more skilled at teasing then Darcy was. Tied and blindfolded as she was, Darcy had no clues as to what Natasha was going to do to her. The redhead’s fingers deftly explored every inch of her body, except her core. Darcy bucked and moaned as Natasha played with her nipples, alternating between rubbing them gently and pinching them roughly. She bent her head and captured one of the tawny buds between her teeth, and Darcy gasped. “Oh, oh!”

Natasha prolonged Darcy’s torment for almost fifteen minutes before her hand finally went to the sensitive bud between her legs. Natasha flicked her, and Darcy arched her back. “Oh my god!”  
Natasha smirked and dipped her head down to tease Darcy with her tongue, and while Darcy writhed and moaned, Natasha penetrated her with her fingers. Darcy shrieked in pleasure, and Natasha pulled back. “My, my, someone is desperate.”

“Yes, oh god yes.” Darcy panted heavily. “God, Natasha, please.”

Nat stood and went to the wardrobe, leaving Darcy panting and begging. Digging in a drawer, she pulled out two lengths of blue fabric. “I’ll let you come for me, but you’re awfully loud. We do have the other Avengers to consider.” She balled one of the scarves up and went back to Darcy. “I want to hear you beg first.”

Darcy panted. “Oh god, Natasha, please, I need you so bad, please let me come for you, please.”

Natasha smiled. “Hmm. I’ll consider it. Open your mouth.” 

Darcy complied, and Natasha shoved the balled up fabric in, securing it by wrapping the other scarf around Darcy’s head. Darcy moaned unintelligibly, and Nat smiled. “You’re being such a good girl, I think you’ve earned your pleasure.” She traced her tongue around both of Darcy’s nipples, one right after the other, before dipping her head back down and returning her mouth and fingers to the brunette’s sopping core. Darcy shrieked into the gag, straining against the bonds as she arched her back. Natasha swirled her tongue around Darcy’s clit before nipping at it roughly, and Darcy screamed and thrashed wildly as her orgasm overtook her. Nat felt the brunette’s muscles clenching around her, and she continued her ministrations until Darcy’s shrieks faded and she stopped spasming and thrashing. 

Smiling, Nat licked her fingers clean while Darcy panted, then removed the blindfold. “I think I’m going to leave you like that for a while. I’ve got one more game to play with you.”

Darcy moaned into the gag, and Natasha removed it. Darcy panted. “What else could you possibly want to do?”

Nat smirked and climbed off the bed, pulling a wand vibrator from under the mattress. “I want to come with you.” She leaned forward and kissed Darcy deeply before replacing the gag. “But I’ll make it fair, because we’re both loud.” She pulled another scarf from the wardrobe, balling it up in her mouth and securing it with the blindfold. She positioned the vibrator against Darcy’s clit before climbing on top of it and positioning herself. 

Darcy panted in anticipation as Natasha climbed on top of her. The redhead looked sexy gagged, and Darcy could only imagine how she looked, gagged and bound to the bed as she was. She could feel the pressure of the vibrator against her clit as Natasha settled and latched her ankles around Darcy’s thighs

Nat turned the vibrator on low and Darcy moaned low in her throat as the pleasant buzzing began. Nat reached down and used one hand to play with Darcy’s breast, using the other to fondle her own.

After a few moments, Nat reached down and turned the vibrator on high, then leaned back and grasped Darcy’s legs. Both women moaned as the pleasure mounted. Darcy panted into her gagged and grasped the bedposts, while Nat’s breasts heaved as she panted and moaned. 

Darcy chewed on the fabric in her mouth, her moans growing along with her pleasure. Natasha’s grip on her calves tightened, and she arched her back slightly. She adjusted herself so that the vibrator was pressed harder against both of their clits, and both women moaned. Darcy writhed, causing the vibrator to shift pleasantly, and Nat’s chest continued to heave as she screamed into her gag. 

Another moment passed and both women arched their backs, shrieking in unison as their bodies erupted in orgasm. Darcy writhed, shifting the vibrator, and both women orgasmed again, before the first had even fully subsided. The gag did nothing to muffle Darcy’s shrieks of pleasure or Natasha’s moans as their orgasms wracked their bodies.

Finally, Natasha fell back, panting, and reached to turn the vibrator off. She and Darcy laid panting in unison for several moments before Natasha recovered enough to remove the gags and Darcy’s bonds. She dropped everything to the floor and laid her head on Darcy’s chest.

Darcy took a deep breath. “Wow. I’m exhausted. How about you?”

Nat nodded. “Extremely, but on the plus side, I think I can definitely have more pleasant dreams this time around.” She kissed Darcy and smiled at her. “This was definitely the cure to the nightmares.”

“Good.” Darcy closed her eyes. “Besides, it was fun.”

Nat nodded, already nearing sleep again, and Darcy wrapped her arms around the redhead. “Sleep well, Natasha.”


End file.
